Judges will rate transcripts of whole sessions of audio-recorded analyses of 4 issues: a) whether the latent transference is interpreted (latent Transference is the transference implications of the associational material which is not explicitly about patient-therapist relationship); b) How obvious is it that there are latent transferences; c) How correct are the analysts' transference interpretations; d) Are the interpretations accepted. These ratings will be related to measures of the development of the transference neurosis and the course and effectiveness of the analysis generally.